Hero of Light and Villain of Dark
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: On a mission to find his way back to the Twilight Realm, Link doesn't research carefully enough to find out that the mirror he has located is not the correct one. He's about to meet one of Hyrule's Top Criminals. Not Yaio, ZeldaXOC, LinkXMidna Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N The damn internet is out so I can't work on my oneshot, urgh. SO, instead, I'm working on this, which probably means I'll get like five to perhaps even ten chapters done before the internet is back up and running, oh glory! Roar. Whatever, I wanted to write this anyway. Without further ado, from my laptop to you, I give the prologue.

Edit: I got the entire thing done. I'll post a chapter once a week, so long as I don't get grounded.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Prologue

"I wonder how sane I look standing next to a mirror…"

Seconds ticked by.

"Probably not that sane."

Nothing happened.

"Damn it, I guess its back to square one."

The young man turned away from the mirror he had found and placed in the stand of the Mirror of Twilight. He was about to walk away when a light humming sounded through the chamber. It was then that he turned back to see that a ray of light was shooting from the mirror to the huge slab of rock.

He held his breath as a figure emerged from the light and began to develop fully. Perhaps his lost love was anticipating her return and stayed close to the mirror?

It was a preposterous thought but the man was full of joy and couldn't be bothered with reason or facts. He ignored the wild side of him, the one who's instincts were stronger, that told him this was danger seeping its way in.

He'd regret not listening to it.

The figure became whole, a smirk on its pale lips. "Honey, I'm home."

The young man stared in shock.

Standing before him was the splitting image of him, only with a few sharp contrasts.

A being of the dark bent on revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: Guess what? It's still out.

Edit: I know, it's late. Which is retarded since the entire fanfiction is fucking done.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 1 _Charmed_

"Speechless? You are just like the rest. All bronze and no brain."

"The rest of whom, what are you talking about, shadow?"

The dark figure rolled its red eyes. "The name is Dark Link, _pleased_ to meet your acquaintance."

"_Charmed_," The other male shot a glare.

"I am talking about your damn incarnations. It starts to get quite boring, you know? Every damn time it's the same thing. A dashing hero unaware of his role sets off on a quest to defeat so and so-tis a shame I haven't had the strength to be that so and so-, meets the princess, goes on a thousand quests, vanquishes the evil, saves princess, and then marries said trinket."

"A woman is not a trinket."

"To me it is."

He unsheathed his sword, still glaring at this stranger.

"Oh, are we to fight over a silly argument? How childish you are!"

"Cut your acts and tell me why you are here."

"Why, Link, you brought me here! I haven't thanked you properly for releasing me from my prison."

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Oh? Were you not the one who brought that cursed mirror to this chamber? Were you not the one who placed it in its hold?"

"I…I did."

"Congratulations, _hero_, you've just brought back one of Hyrule's number one enemies!"

Link stared at his dark side. Either out of fear or utter shock, only he would have the satisfaction of knowing.

"Well, Link, shall you slay me like you have countless of times?"

"I have never done such a thing to you before."

"Sure you haven't." Dark Link replied sarcastically.

It began to grow darker as the little light that was left had begun to fade ever so quickly.

"Well, are you?"

"I see no point when I could easily place you back in your prison, which should be more torture and a more fitting fate for whatever you have done in the past."

The black haired and red eyed male stared at his light side in shock. Never had any of the others decided imprisonment over death.

"You have not the right tools to do so, though." He smirked as realization hit him. The feeling of magic did not hang in the air around Link; therefore the possibility of him going back was not possible.

"I know someone who just might. Have you ever before heard of a Princess Zelda?"

His hopes shattered in that one instance. If this male were to beat him, he'd be tossed back inside that hellhole. With whatever faith he had left, his ego and pride rising once more, he unsheathed his sword. "Over my dead body, am I going back!"

The blonde with blue eyes raised his sword. "I'll be the decider of that."

The two charged at each other, the heat of the battle in the air.

Alas, they were evenly matched. Each strike should have been a heavy blow! Each roll to the back should have met a back! Each jump should have met its target! Each spin should have met flesh instead of metal! For each attack, the same one used, for Dark Link was a part of him. A part that he wished he did not have.

"Have enough?"

"I'm just getting started." Link pulled out the least expected item…

"A rock, you're kidding, right?" Dark Link fell to the floor in laughter. "Oh that is just hilarious! Why, you play with rocks? How adorable! I'll go buy you a rock collection at Death Mountain."

A dull pain came from the shadows sides, but he dismissed it as just laughing too hard. All pain was dull and this would be no exception. He failed to miss that it was duller than usual.

His laughter changed entirely to that of a raspy noise that one might hear a canine make if they were lucky. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to stand up on his two legs, only to find it impossible. Dark Link lifted his head a bit and came face to face with a blue eyed wolf.

What should have came out as a bark came out as a human voice and words, a voice he recognized, Link's voice. "It affected you, too?"

He glanced down at himself to find that instead of hands, he had gained paws. With fury in his eyes, he glanced back up at the wolf. "What did you do to me?"

"I guess this is just a small price to pay as being a part of me. Congratulations on your first transformation. Shall we continue or will you just let me take you to the princess?"

"I can kill you just as easily."

"Well, come on."

Link sprung at him with speed no human could possess, forcing Dark Link to roll out of the way. He got up to his paws, finding it quite difficult and growled deeply at his prey.

He'd end this terrible event; he'd remove one Link in the chain.

Before he could even think of how to attack, the beast had him pinned down with ease.

It was then that Dark Link noticed two things.

One: As a wolf, Link had a chain on one of his legs, making it obvious he had been imprisoned at some point of time.

Two: On Link's neck was the same rock from before.

Link's left paw went to touch the rock.

"Oh shit."

Still on the ground, a sword was placed above Dark Link's throat.

"I'm Link, barer of the Tri-Force of Courage, Hero of Realms, the Chosen One, the Blue Eyed Beast; I'm _charmed_ to meet you."

The hilt of the hero's blade came crashing upon his head, sending him into the world of unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: Nothing, again. Oh, I had a LOAD of fun writing Dark's lines! ^-^ He's so cool to write. In my mind he has the same deranged tone that The Joker has in Dark Knight, except it's not _always _his tone of voice. It just is when he tends to mock people. Link's fun to write, too, because he gets to be the hero that knows he has a duty to fulfill and doesn't take crap from anyone.

Edit: I'm just gonna post as much as I can.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 2 Meet Solaine and Umbra

Link despised carrying this villain.

Not that he minded carrying a villain, well as long as they were unconscious, but carrying this villain? This villain weighed the same as him, which was quite a decent sum, considering all of his muscles he had gained from herding goats and saving Hyrule.

It was difficult carrying him out into Gerudo Desert and he continued to struggle as he began to just drag him in the sand. He really wished Epona were there.

Something caught his eye, though. It wasn't a Bulbin, he was positive of that, for they tended to carry very _very _hard clubs. It was a small tepee that was set up in the middle of the desert.

He began to drag him faster as he ran towards it.

If someone lived there, perhaps they could help him get back to Lake Hylia without having to drag his dark side all the way over there.

It took a long time until he finally got there but when he did, he was a bit disappointed to say in the least. It was completely empty of human life.

"I should have known." He sighed.

A tap on the shoulder, though, almost made him jump from the fact that he was carrying a criminal that could have just woken up. He spun around to face the person and was just about ready to punch them in the face when he saw who it was.

It was a girl, perhaps around his age or perhaps not, with long black hair that reach down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright green and she looked as if she had found the rarest of rupees.

She looked young nor old, ageless, it were as if time itself had stopped completely for her. It made him wonder what this girl could possess that kept her looking such.

"Nayru, Farore, and Din above, I'm Umbra! You must be Link."

"How did you k-"

"Sister, Link has arrived!" She darted further off into the tepee and disappeared into the cloth.

"Huh?"

His eyes widened as she came running back in with a girl hooked by the arm.

The girl had silver hair and red eyes-much like the person who he had been dragging just minutes ago-and much like her sister, she had no age on her face or body.

"Quit dragging me, Umbra!"

"Sister, sister, Link has arrived!"

"You have already stated this."

"But, you don't understand because you aren't there yet, he's here!"

Silence befell the small group as realization dawned on Umbra. "Oh, wait, we are here."

The girl sighed exasperated. "Please excuse my sister, I am Solaine."

"How do you two know my name?" Link questioned.

"We are the twin witches of a far off land named-"

"Narnia," Umbra interrupted excitedly.

"Narnia, what are you blathering on about?" Solaine shot a glare. "We are from a far off land named Zenith."

"So being witches, you know my name?"

"Not exactly, my sister can see a bit into the future and had gained your name that way. She told me that you would be needing help carrying a dark self down to Lake Hylia?"

"That would be correct."

"Splendid, follow me, I have been preparing something in the past few days to abide you."

Umbra ran ahead of the two and into the cloth of the tepee, disappearing inside. Link picked up Dark Link, with a grunt, and carried him as he followed Solaine.

When the two walked through the cloth, they found themselves in a large tent with red beads that hung from the ceiling and yellow silk cloths. Warm colored furniture was set about the tent, couches, chairs, beds, and just a bit away was a fold in the tent.

Umbra appeared before the two with a light pink cloth draped across her mouth and with baggy pink pants and a pink gypsy top. Silver bands and rings covered her from head to toe and she wore gold loop-earrings. "This way," She led him away from the fold in the tent as Solaine went inside. "Now, we have plenty of teas, which would you like? Serpent Sweat is quite delicious; I don't suggest having Lemon Lavender." She cringed at the name. "Nasty stuff, it is."

He stared at her in amazement. "How is Lemon Lavender tea disgusting when Serpent Sweat is not?"

She stared back at him in amazement. "You're weird."

"Lemon Lavender, if you'd be so kind."

"A-okay!" She disappeared in a flash of light.

While Link waited for the two girls, he began to question his sanity. He then went on to the thought of how his sanity had seemed to start popping up a lot in his thoughts, when Umbra appeared with two cups. They were dainty cups, much like her hands, that were a pale yellow.

Inside of his was a purple liquid that smelled heavenly in his opinion. She pushed into his hands and held her nose until the cup was safely away from her. Inside of her cup held a clear brim of a putrid liquid stench. She drank it down as quickly as he did his.

"If it is not too rude to ask, how old are you two?"

"Oh it's alright to ask! We're young, anyway. I'm three hundred and fifty six to this day. Solaine is four hundred and five."

Link wondered just what old was considered in their land.

Solaine appeared out of the fold in the tent with a leash fit to go around a goldfish's head.

"How is a leash, in general, to help me? Not to mention the small size."

"It is an enchanted leash that I have created by enforcing some of my power within it. When you go to place it around the wearer's neck, it will expand to their size and they will float in mid-air as you lead the way. This is just so you can use it again if the time is needed."

"That is quite an invention."

"Thank you. May Aleta's speed be with you at all times."

He was about to ask who this Aleta was but decided against it. It was probably just a goddess from their world. He bid them farewell and left the tepee/tent with his dark side following above in the air. Link really loved magic.

* * *

Deleted Dialogue: Umbra appeared before the two with a light pink cloth draped across her mouth and with baggy pink pants and a pink gypsy top. Silver bands and rings covered her from head to toe and she wore gold loop-earrings. "I'm a belly dancer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: OMWM, still nothing! Okay, here are some meanings on the names I threw at you.

Umbra: Darkest point of a shadow

Solaine: Dignified

Zenith: The point in the heavens directly above you

Aleta: Winged

Now, to explain about Dark Link's leash. XD Basically, it works like a balloon does with helium and a string. He's weightless and floating in the air, at the current moment. (Gives out Dark Link on a leash) Only five bucks!

Edit: You guys sure you don't want one?

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 3 We're Off to See the Princess

By the time Link had reached Lake Hylia, Dark Link awoke and was surprised to find himself in the air floating.

"What is going on?"

"I'm taking to you the princess', as I told you I would be doing so."

"Not that, you moron, I mean this!" He gestured to himself being five feet off the ground.

"I met two witches in the desert."

"Put me down this instant!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Oh, look who it is. If it isn't my favorite costumer, Link! Hey, who's this guy, your cousin?" Fiyo motioned to Dark Link.

"You could say that." Link spoke above Dark Link's shouts to be let down.

"What's with the whole floatin' thing?"

"It's a long story and we need to get to Castle Town, immediately."

"I got it, alright then. It'll be fifty rupees."

"Fifty rupees, did you raise the price recently?"

He motioned to the cannon. "You need a ride or not?"

"Fine, here."

"Thank you! Oh, hey, when you get there, can you tell Faibi that he better order those parachutes?"

"Another accident with the cuccos," Link raised an eyebrow in question.

"You got it."

Link walked in-with Dark Link now screaming furiously about being put into a huge cannon-and prepared himself for the sudden force that would shoot him out in just seconds. The door slammed shut after him and music from outside played cheerfully.

The two screamed as they were launched out and hit a soft cushion, Dark Link's leash coming off of his neck in the process.

"Freedo-"

"Not so fast."

Dark Link felt himself begin to float back up. "Damn it all to hell."

"Faibi, Fiyo said that he wants you to order the parachutes soon." Link called down to the clown.

"Oh, hiiiiii, Link," Faibi called back.

As Link said goodbye, the two walked outside of the small house with the clucking chickens. Now outside, Link grabbed out his horse charm that Ilia had made him a year ago.

"Epona's Song, I haven't heard that one in a few years."

"…How do you know my horse's name?"

"I told you that you heroes are always the same predictable incarnations."

The horse gallantly came trotting over to the two, snorting and sending a glare at the evil floating in air.

"Easy there, Epona. Don't worry, girl, I won't let him hurt you."

Epona became more relaxed as Link gently petted her but when she looked back up at Dark Link, she glared once more.

Dark Link hissed at the horse.

The hero mounted his mare and continued to let Dark Link float in the air as the sun began to peak out. They rode onto Castle Town until mid-day, each minute even more torturous with Dark Link complaining as they went, when they arrived.

Castle Town Square was just as busy had it been a year ago, few stared at the hero that carried a clone on a leash, for they knew who he was and figured it to be just normal for the life of a hero.

A few girls giggled as he walked past them, Epona safe at the front gates, and he blushed a shade that rivaled Dark Link's eyes. He walked past the guards of the palace and towards the throne room where the wise Princess Zelda would sit, a woman who was like an older sister to him.

They arrived, Dark Link's eyes secretly sparkling with mischief as he formed his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: Do I have to say it? Well, here it is, five chapters-if you consider the prologue. Here's where the plot starts! That was really just a huge filler-the past chapter-and was PAINFUL to write. Everything will be explained at a later date, the reason for Dark Link not being called Dark, so far? No one has bothered with the nickname as of yet so I shall just call him by that, until then.

Edit: …DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 4 The Ocarina of Time

"So you tell me that this is the result of your careless research?"

"I wouldn't call it careless-"

"You did not bother to find out the consequences of what could have had happened had it not of been the mirror you were searching for, that is careless. Thank Din that this is only what had come out. You could have unleashed the soul of Zant of Ganondorf! What were you thinking?"

"I apologize, princess."

"Link, please drop the titles. You are my equal, therefore there is no need. Now explain to me why your prisoner is on a leash and not shackled by a guard?"

"I find this a lot easier."

Princess Zelda tiredly rubbed the bridge between her closed eyes as she spoke. "You do realize that this will cost me a few nights of sleep, correct?"

"I still stand by what I said before, I apologize."

"Prisoner Dark Link, why have you not spoken?"

"I see no reason." He crossed his arms and seemed to lounge in the air. "You know, this is pretty comfortable."

"From now on, if you are to research for a second Mirror of Twilight, you shall be researching under my watch."

"Yes, Zelda," And this was exactly why he felt she were his older sister, even if they were of the same age. It seemed her piece of the Tri-Force worked overtime.

"Guards, bring me the Ocarina of Time."

"Yes, your highness."

"The Ocarina of Time, what is that?"

"It is a fabled instrument that had helped the Hero of Time. Historians found it while going through journal entries of my Great Great Great Grandmother; she kept it hidden within the diary by a slot that she had her Sheikah nanny cut out for her. She then hid the slot by using her magic and sealing it off. In the most ancient Hylian language we know of, she wrote where it was hidden. I believe that she believed that we should be able to use it if the time ever was needed."

"Well, it's defiantly true that the Tri-Force of Wisdom runs in your family."

She laughed lightly at the joke. "Yes, I believe we can say for sure that that is true."

The guard that had walked off for the ocarina soon arrived with the instrument placed in a box. "Here you it is, your majesty."

"Thank you, Stevens." She grabbed the box with her laced gloves.

Stevens slightly blushed a light shade of red as he awkwardly coughed and walked back to the side of the wall.

Zelda opened the box to reveal a shiny blue ocarina with the royal family's seal, the Tri-Force, on the mouthpiece. It looked as if it were brand new, not a thousand years old. "I have read the legend of the Hero of Time before and within the book was a few sheets of music, I soon learned to take up the ocarina and harp-the two instruments played in the story-and played them at my father's birthday." She seemed to blush slightly. "I was always fascinated by the tales."

"Go on," Link urged the embarrassed woman as Dark Link sighed, deeply bored.

"There were quite a few songs. Most of them had a bit of magic in them. For example, my Great Great Great Grandmother's lullaby was sort of programmed to some of Hyrule's locations. Supposedly her Sheikah nanny had created the song and programmed it to the princesses' favorite spots with magic."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with my shadow?"

"I am getting to that. The Serenade of Water was one of Lake Hylia's songs, a song that could warp you to the location by magic. This song so happens to have been tweaked by the sages so it would instead warp Dark Link back to his prison, if the person playing so happened to be able to use magic."

"I get it, now."

"Good."

"So all you need to do is play that song and he's back in the mirror?"

"Precisely," Zelda held the ocarina up to her lips and began to play the melody.

Dark Link began to disappear as shadows wrapped themselves over his figure. He began to laugh. "You two forgot one very important detail! I have the upper hand." He grabbed a hold of Link's shoulder and the shadows began to take them both as Zelda called for her guards to do something. "It's useless, princess, your foolish hero is all mine." His dying laughter echoed as the two disappeared.

Zelda felt weak from the use of so much energy and lose of a friend. Stevens put a strong hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She glanced down at the Ocarina of Time and forced the urge to sigh away. "Wherever his prison may be, do not lose hope." The ocarina vanquished in a ray of white light as it was sent towards the prison.

Smaller objects were simple to teleport but such as a human it would have cost her life. She gave a weak smile to her guard and ordered a troop to be on the lookout at the Gerudo Desert.

For no one knew when and if Link would return.

* * *

Deleted Dialogue: For no one knew when and if Link would return. "Except the author," Stevens pointed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: I hate my internet. Poor Dark Link and Link got barely any dialogue! Zelda took up most of the speaking with her brilliant facts. XD

Edit: Oh where oh where have my readers gone? Oh where oh where can they be?

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 5 Welcome to my Hell

Dark Link had pounced on Link before they had even arrived at the prison, his sword unsheathed and in front of Link's neck from the behind. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now you'll never be with your precious princess."

The last sentence had seemed to send Link into a bit of rage and he kicked his opposite in the shin, thus releasing himself from the pain. For you see, here, Dark Link felt everything.

Before the fight could even begin, Link glanced at his surroundings. It was the oddest room he had ever been in. There were no walls and everything was covered in a light mist. There was no ground, only an inch deep pound of water. And there in the center stood a small island and a dead tree.

"Welcome to my hell."

He turned around at the voice to see that Dark Link had recovered from the sudden kick, tackling him to the ground.

Dark Link sat on top of him with his dark replica of the Master Sword-something that had appeared in his sheathe the moment they had stepped foot in the prison-at his throat. "So, any requests on how you should die? Jugular, maybe I could decapitate you?"

Link stared up at his predator emotionlessly. "Go ahead and kill me, let me see you try."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The hero slowly reached for his sheathe until he felt the hilt of his sword. "This!"

His sword crashed against Dark Link's but instead it was no longer the same blade from before. There, in his hands, was the Master Sword. It was as if fate had decided the two would fight to the death.

Dark Link jumped back and the two now faced each other head on, they began their fight, finding themselves evenly matched for the second time.

"Find your own moves!" Dark Link shouted above the clash of swords.

"You're my copy; _you_ go and find your _own_ moves!"

Each clash brought more annoyance then the last until the two threw their swords down with pure anger at the fact that neither could gain a scratch.

"It's fucking useless; all we're getting out of this is pissed off."

"Hand on hand combat?"

"It'd be the same."

"Wolf combat?"

"You'd have the advantage."

"That's the point of a fight to the death."

"The point is also not to talk about how to kill your enemy in front of them."

"Well you are only my enemy because you decided that you have to kill me."

"This is annoying and pointless. I shouldn't have dragged you here, it won't just be torture to you, it'll be even worse for me." He moaned.

"It serves you right!"

"You are worse than his damn fairy that kept screaming 'hey, listen, watch out!' repeatedly."

"Who's fairy?"

The shadow sat down next to the tree with a heavy sigh. "The damn Hero of Time's fairy, Navi, I think her name was."

Link sat down next to him. "So does this mean we're at a neutral relationship at the current moment?"

"Until your love, Princess Zelda, gets you out of here, which will then release me, we're neutral."

Silence filled the room as the two just sat.

"Zelda is not my love."

"Huh?"

"I said that Zelda is not my love."

"Well then, who is the lucky one, _hero_?"

"…"

"Well that explained a lot."

"Her name's Midna…"

"Some blonde little farmer's daughter, I presume she is also very dumb?"

"Don't you dare talk badly about her, she's the whole reason you got out of here in the first place!"

"Pray tell?"

"I wanted to see her and I needed to get into her realm to do so."

"No, I mean what the hell does she look like? Is she an ugly bitch or a pretty bitch?"

He glared at him fiercely. "She has orange hair, bluish skin, and these gorgeous red eyes. She's smart, she's funny, and she's just…"

"Amazing," Dark Link sighed. "She's a pretty bitch but not a gorgeous bitch like you made her out to be."

"I only described her."

"Yes, well, describing can lead to things. I've learned that in the past, if you described something, I could see it perfectly in your eyes. You're in love with an imp, though?"

"…Well, she's not really an imp anymore. She was cursed. When she left me she had this fake smile and I knew everything was going wrong…and then I noticed the tears-"

"She's a gorgeous bitch."

"Would you please stop calling her, that?!"

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Since it seems we have plenty of time on our hands, anything you would like to share with the class?"

"I don't really want to share anything."

"You have to."

"Or," He questioned.

"I'll take out the stone and kill you on the spot."

"I'll tell you about how I was born."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: I'd like to thank talyafera for two of her fabulous Dark Link and Link pictures, so far. The two that I really got inspired by/sorta used were mentioned the ones where Dark Link held his sword to Link's throat. You_Never_Learn_seven and the other one's name escapes me…damn. I'd also like to thank Sage_of_Winds for her Dark Link and Link baby picture called Sinister Birth! That REALLY inspired me and I sort of took the idea. Eee hee, sorry! I just loved it so much and SO had to use it in the fanfic. Go to their deviantarts and if you have one, please thank them for their pictures. I'll do it at a later date. XD Also, please thank ramy for Shadows of the Past, mix1000 for Dark Wolf Link, and that's about it.

Edit: By rights, this chapter should be called Shadow Angst. XD

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 6 A Sinister Birth

"It had begun a few nights after the Hero of Time was taken to Kokiri Forest, that I had been born. He laid down sleeping under a small shelter made by woodland creatures," Dark Link seemed to cringe at the words.

"It was raining heavily during the storm and he began to cry from a nightmare he was getting. What exactly that nightmare was, I do not know. An hour passed and his crying became louder, almost rivaling against the booming thunder."

"Slowly, shadows crept out from his body. Hatred, greed, lust, jealousy, rage, and everything unholy were on its way out of his body and forming into one sack of anger. It was quite an odd birth." He proclaimed, "Being born of his shadow and all."

"Continue on." Link urged him, slightly fascinated with the story.

"I began to take shape, nothing more than a dark shadow of what he was. My entire body was pitched black, safe for my bright red eyes that could probably have been seen almost a mile away."

"When I was fully done being given birth to out of his nightmare, he stopped his crying and I glanced at my reflection from a puddle. We looked exactly the same, except I had paler skin and red eyes-which had dulled after the hour-, not to mention black hair and my wardrobe."

"At a small age of two, yes I was two years old because I was born from the age he had had the nightmare, I ran away and into Hyrule Field. For a few years I wandered, being alone with my angry self."

"But eventually I had met a Gerudo by the name of Ganondorf, you know him as I already know, and he gave me the chance to be the only Link. He gave me the home-as if it could ever be my home-we are in today. I waited, finding that I was already skilled with a blade by the age of ten and then finding that even if I didn't practice, my skills became better within the months."

"Several years past until he arrived, we dueled, he won, and I 'died'. A few centuries later, I came back seeking vengeance, this time, without a commander. You know the story, I was defeated. But I noticed one very crucial detail. I stayed the same age. At the age of seventeen, I stood. I'll never grow old and I'll never die so long as you have that Tri-Force and come back."

"So that's my birth _and_ life. Pretty cruddy life, huh? Just trying to kill you time and time again…told you it gets boring. One time I took a break for awhile when this guy tried to convince me to join him. I told him to fuck off and he turned around and made himself a copy of me."

"A copy of a copy," Link scoffed at the idea.

"He was desperate."

"You're telling me."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. I am very exhausted from the little adventure we have had today." He yawned and fell asleep against the tree.

Link glanced down at the sleeping Dark Link. "What are you planning now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: That chapter was quite short, eh? I'm so tired….

Edit: Roar.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 7 On My Way

It was what seemed to be the next morning that the two awoke up, Link holding the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

"…You do know how to play that thing, correct?" Dark Link gestured to the instrument.

"No, how about you," Link stared at the object worriedly.

"Not one clue."

"We're doomed."

"We're screwed."

"Perhaps if I teach myself…"

"Go right ahead; annoy me until I go insane."

"At least I'm trying to get us out of here!"

Dark Link suddenly stood up and unsheathed his sword, glaring in the distance and growling slightly.

"There's no point in fighting, you said so yourself."

It was as if Dark Link were in a trance, growling and snarling at an invisible object until he began to clash with an invisible sword.

Link convinced himself that Dark Link had finally snapped it and let him continue on since he saw no harm to him if this were to continue. At least he would be able to practice in peace.

"Shut your damn fairy up!" Dark Link's voice echoed from deep within the room where he still dueled his supposed opponent.

Link continued to try to play the Serenade of Water to no avail.

Hours passed by, Dark Link continuing the charade up as Link began to get closer and closer to playing the song correctly.

Finally, the villain had stopped his constant attacks and sat panting under the tree. "Damn this hellhole."

"Mind explaining that to me?" Link glanced up from the ocarina.

"That was this place reminding me of an occurrence with Link."

"Me?"

"The Hero of Time," He sighed exasperated.

"You said Link."

"His name was Link."

Dark Link scooted a bit away from Link, staring down at the sand from the island as Link continued practicing. After another hour, Link managed to get the song correct.

A small patch of bright light appeared just a bit away from the small island. Link sighed in relieve.

"So from here on out, I guess we're back to being enemies and I'm going to have to 'kill' you?"

"No."

"You've changed your mind?"

"No, we've been enemies the whole time." Dark Link's hilt banged into Link's head, causing a bit of skin to peel away and him to bleed, Dark Link picked the unconscious Link up bridal style and looked down at him.

With a smirk and happily closed eyes, he felt the satisfaction and he walked out of his prison for the second time, slowly taking the image of his light side and changing the hero to the form of him.

"I'm on my way."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: The picture from gaygamer with Dark Link holding Link like that is the one that inspired me for that. So please excuse Dark Link's OOCness in the past few chapters, for it has been his plot all along. Cause he's cool like that. Anyway, I know that picture is supposed to be YAIO but you look at that and tell me it doesn't look like he's pleased with himself. Also, I'm amazed I got this many chapters done all because of my internet being out. Aw well, not like I can do schoolwork right now! XD I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter but it should have ended that way so…

Edit: I still stand by what I said before.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 8 Down On My Head

"Link, oh thank Nayru you are safe and sound. Why have you brought back your shadow?" Zelda questioned as she nodded her head to the figure in his arms.

"After those long hours I have been in there, I find it fitting that he should be executed. It's not much of a prison."

"Are you positive that is the correct punishment for him?" She glanced at 'Dark Link'. "He looks so peaceful and…well, he reminds me of you. I could never see you at the gallows. It would be devastating."

"But that's the thing, he isn't me. He is just a copy."

"I know of this but…Link, hand me the ocarina this instant. I will not send him to the gallows; it is back to his prison with him."

"Zelda, please listen to m-"

"Hand me the ocarina, Link."

"Look Z-"

"Hand me the damn ocarina." She narrowed her eyes. He had driven her over the edge to the point where she cursed, a very unlady thing that a princess should never do. Who was he to not obey her order? When did he become so cruel to force the death penalty upon someone, even a monster like Dark Link?

Had this of been normal, she never would have snapped at him. But that was the thing; he'd never kill something unless he had to. "Link…" She took in a deep breath. "Try to see it my way, I understand that I am your friend but I am still your princess. It is my decision."

"Zelda, I know it is but…I can't stand the thought of him getting out again. What if I'm not here to stop him when he does get out?"

She frowned. "We shall discuss this tomorrow. For now, guards, please place this criminal in a cell."

"Of course, your highness," Stevens grabbed the prisoner from 'Link's' arms and left the throne room.

"It is night and I must be retiring, have Stevens prepare you a room when he returns." Zelda stood up and left the room without a goodnight.

As she walked through the halls of her palace, she began to wonder what had Link in such an odd mode. She convinced herself that he just hadn't fully woken up yet to sense and reason, wisdom and justice. "Wake up."

Deep below the castle was the dungeon cells, where 'Dark Link' was being held. With a heavy yawn, he awoke to the dark and dreary place.

"What's going on?" He looked around in confusion. "Why would Zelda imprison me? Unless…oh dear Farore, no! He must have taken Hyrule over while I was unconscious." He noticed the slight change in his voice, the echoing of shadow, but dismissed it as the echoing of the empty cell that he had once been imprisoned in as a wolf.

"Nice guess." His voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Dar-"

"Actually, I go by just Link, now." Out of the shadows stood the exact image of him, the ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

"What did you do?" He bared his teeth, quite a frightening image as a wolf and in the form he was currently in.

"See for yourself." Dark Link pulled out a handheld mirror to Link.

He quickly grabbed the item, blinking in shock at what he saw. It was his dark side's face.

"You tricked Zelda."

"Not yet, exactly. By tomorrow, I'll convince her to execute you and then I'm free to cause chaos. Isn't revenge sweet?"

"You're a coward. You're fighting dirty."

"I found out that dirty works."

"This is cruel."

"My favorite word," He sighed blissfully.

"Zelda will realize it's not me. She's smart, she'll notice the signs."

"Or she'll dismiss them as you being careless and foolish as you usually are. Just like research."

"You can't get away with this!"

"Oh yes I can, watch me dazzle the audience of your execution."

Life was coming down on Link's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot was inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: Dark Link: I can has dazzle?

You can has dazzle.

Dark Link: Wahoo. (Dazzles)

Oh, 10 chapters and no internet. Damn it.

Edit: DAZZLE

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 9 Watch Me Dazzle

"Very well, I see you are quite worried over your duties." Zelda sighed. "I shall allow the execution to proceed today. I do hope you know this is not the right thing."

"It is by my standards."

"You are being careless in your decisions, Link. Why is this? I have never seen you like this, before, well, except for your research. But I understand the reason for being careless in research. This…this is madness! This is a person's life. True, it is not a good person's life, but it is a person's life, nonetheless."

"That thing doesn't deserve a life."

"Do you not hear yourself speak?!"

"Princess, are we to prepare to prisoner?" Stevens cut their argument off.

A minute passed of silence, Zelda wondering if Link would change his mind. But when she realized he was dead-set on his decision, she frowned. "Yes, please do."

A few hours later and the real Link found himself being pushed to the gallows. He could not believe the fact that Dark Link had been right.

"Guards, would you mind leaving me with my foe for a few minutes?"

They glanced at each other before nodding and walking a distance away, out of earshot.

"What is it?" Link asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to enjoy this moment. The day that Link dies by the hands of a villain! Ah, this is the best moment in all of history."

He stopped paying attention at the word 'enjoy'.

"Goodbye, Dark Link." He smirked as he waved Link goodbye, taking a seat in the already filled crowd.

"What a prick."

Link was set for the noose and ready to go, waiting for the plop to death when he felt something in his pocket. Something he thought was not there, something that had never crossed his mind…

Dark Link had never switched their bodies-as he had thought had been the case-he had simply disguised them as the other. The shadow hadn't thought of going through Link's pockets to see what he had on him!

At that moment, a smirk crossed his lips. To others, it looked horrifying to see him have on a devious smirk before death but to him, it was of pure joy and thought of what would take place in a few moments.

Dark Link had thought he would dazzle the crowd?

"I'll put a show on for you, Dark. Watch me dazzle."

His supposed 'crimes' he had committed began to get listed. He cringed at the few ones that suggested rape. The list seemed to go on forever and from within the crowd, Dark Link smirked and chuckled at each crime listed.

Of course, that was done quietly and the smirk was ever so faint.

"May the goddesses have mercy on your soul."

The executioner began to take his steps towards the handle that would send him to his death, if he didn't act quickly enough. He felt the coolness of the rock and the dull pain of changing his form into that of a beast.

People screamed as he broke the rope with his bare teeth. People screamed as their 'hero' took on the form of a wolf. Only two people did not scream.

Those two people were, Zelda and Stevens.

Zelda did not scream for the fact that she knew Link could change his form and found it not a surprise that his dark side could, too. But what she did find surprising was how Link himself looked dumbstruck by the information of himself changing forms and having difficulty to stand.

She knew immediately what would have happened had the uproar had been caused by the real Link.

Stevens did not scream, for he stood in front of Zelda to protect her from any danger. The young guard truly did love the princess and would risk his life more than any of the others would have.

Link walked as if he owned the very ground he stood on, gazing at Dark Link with his sharp eyesight and keen senses. If the wolf made the slightest movement to run away or attack, he'd be on him in two seconds flat.

He spotted Zelda, pushing her way through the crowd towards him. With a wolfish grin, he sprinted towards her. "So you figured out it's me?"

With her magic, and the rumor that she was the missing sage of light, Zelda understood him perfectly. "Of course I did. I don't rule just to look pretty."

"What should we do?"

"I think you know what needs to be done."

He looked towards his struggling copy, "I don't want to kill him. He's just…I don't know the word. He's sort of misguided but…it's like he wants to be his own person."

"Sadly, Dark Link shall never have that chance, Link. He'll always be a mere shadow."

Link yelped as he was suddenly tossed to the ground, his wolf form nipping at his body and trying to rip him to shreds. He pushed Dark Link off of him, stalking the enemy.

"Link, I'll go get a guard!" Zelda called out.

"Don't worry, this is my fight, I'll be fine." Link assured her.

"Growing fond of her?" Dark Link questioned, seeming to get the hang of being a wolf.

"Not like what you think." He lunged at Dark Link's throat, clawing at his fur.

Dark Link gave a how as Link's attack cut him deep enough to bleed lightly. "You can give up, Dark, or die fighting. I'll do everything in my power to let you be your own person."

"Empty promises." He growled.

"You're my opposite. You go back on promises, which means I don't."

"What makes you think I don't like being a shadow?"

"Your past."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: The end. It's over. XD JK. Here's the last chapter.

Edit: OVER!

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Chapter 11 Reunite into One

"Well, the day is up, what did you come up with?" Dark Link entered the castle garden.

"Through this gate should be the way to become an actual part of me."

"I do not wish to be-"

"You'd fully complete me. You'd still be yourself."

The two took one step towards the gate.

"What is going to happen?"

"I know next to nothing. The only thing I know is that I'll need this." He unsheathed the Master Sword.

"Good, maybe you'll get killed in the process."

"Aren't you optimistic?" Link replied sarcastically as they entered the gate.

Everything looked the same as the outside.

"What gives? Are you trying to pull a fast one over me, _hero_, cause it's not working!"

"No, I don't know what's wrong."

"You've got ten seconds for something t-"

He stopped speaking when a huge cloud of darkness rolled off of the ground and towards the two.

"That would be it." Link held the hilt of his weapon, tightly. He didn't notice the darkness behind the two, engulfing the trees and turning them into shriveled up and dead nature.

Dark Link did notice this.

"Alright, we're going to dive in and the Master Sword should cut through the darkness, got it?" Link held his sword, prepared.

"Yeah...I've got it." Dark Link murmured, not facing the direction Link was.

He balled his hand into a fist and tensed as he faced the darkness, the only home he knew. Wordlessly, he walked into the shadows, disappearing completely, not even his red eyes could be seen from within.

The dark clouds disappeared entirely, leaving behind Link in the garden. "What happened? Dark, did you do any…thing." He noticed he was alone, no sign of Dark Link anywhere.

Except for one spot.

He felt a slight tug at his heart for Midna. No longer was it just him missing her, wishing she could be with him and trying to bring her back. It was a feeling he had never experienced before.

It was lust.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own just as much as you do, that would be nothing. Except I have an advantage, I own the plot. Now, some of the plot _was_ inspired by a few Deviantart drawings but you get my point.

A/N: Now, here is the REAL last chapter!

Edit: Wow, that was a lot quicker than I thought it'd be.

* * *

Hero of Light and Villain of Dark

Epilogue

After the events that had taken place a month ago, Zelda had begun courting her guard, Stevens. Most of the kingdom was up in arms about the relationship but Zelda had pointed out the fact that all of the neighboring kingdoms needed not be married to each other, since they already had an alliance. Not to mention their royals were already married.

Link returned to researching for another way to the Realm of Twilight. He was more careful with what could happen and often used the Ocarina of Time, an item now entrusted with him.

After weeks of searching, he had finally found it and returned to Midna's Realm. He then confessed his feelings and told her of his latest adventure with the mysterious and devious Dark Link.

Now, Link searched for his fiancé in a cave that the two had decided to explore so they could get away from the noble life. They had gotten separated after just finding an odd mask with spikes on the side and the most disturbing eyes. No doubt was it an ancient artifact. Problem was, it was shattered beyond repair.

At least they could still make out what it was.

Link stared ahead, looking the cave over, clutching the Ocarina of Time in his hand. Behind him, although he was not aware, his shadow looked the opposite direction, its red bright eyes staring ahead.

Dark Link lived on, fully complete now. As Link spotted Midna and ran over to his fiancé, a soft chuckle could be sounded from his shadow.

"You sly wolf."

* * *

A/N: Oh Dark. ^_^

Edit: ERROR MESSAGE: YOU HAVE COME TO THE END OF THIS FANFICTION, LEAVE A REVIEW OR A VIRUS SHALL BE SENT. And yes, that was Majora's Mask.


End file.
